


Little Pet

by Jaci4Narnia (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Butt Plugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jaci4Narnia
Summary: A prominent business man buys a defiant slave boy as a pet for his wife.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this one! This one will be definitely.... triggering. :) Don't read if you can't handle it!

Patrick Miller smoothed down a wrinkle on his long, black, dress pants and cleared his throat impatiently. 

“I’m sorry, sir, that this is taking so long. They must be having trouble with the slaves,” the clerk said nervously, wiping sweat from his forehead. “Can I get you anything while you wait? Tea? Coffee?” 

Patrick frowned. “Having trouble with the slaves, did you say? I thought any slave that came out of this facility was perfectly docile and trained.” 

“Oh, yes sir, but...” The clerk tugged at his tie, blushing bright red. “Sometimes, we get a few new ones who are unruly and... difficult to manage, but they all turn out right in the end, sir.” 

Patrick slumped down on a faded armchair nearby and took out his phone. He hadn’t really wanted to come to the slave facility today but on request of his wife, who needed a companion while Patrick was away for several long months on business trips, he had agreed to look over the slaves and pick a possible candidate. The only slaves that they owned was an old woman who cooked for them and a middle-aged male who looked after the gardens. They had no need for other slaves, despite living in a very large penthouse. But Patrick felt that his wife was feeling rather downtrodden after their children had left the house and he sensed her need for some companionship. Perhaps tending to a pet slave would cheer her up. 

The door to the small lobby opened and two guards came in, dragging in-between them a young male slave. 

The first thing Patrick noticed about the boy was the defiant sparkle in the slave’s deep brown eyes. The slave was straining at the ropes that bound his arms behind his back and was cursing something under his breath. 

“He’s seventeen, sir, and a real bargain. We’re selling him cheap. Only 100,” the clerk spoke up, casting a dark glare at the slave. 

Patrick raised his eyebrows. “I suppose you are selling him so cheaply because he is badly behaved.” 

The clerk shifted uncomfortably. “Yes sir... but he’s real attractive and with time, he can be trained.” 

The clerk was right. The boy was extremely attractive. No, not just attractive. Beautiful. Utterly beautiful. His skin was a pale, flawless milky color. Around his nose, the skin was sprinkled with a few freckles. Black curls, pulled back in a small tail, revealed a pale, sad face complimented with high cheekbones and pert lips. Expressive brown eyes, set deep within their sockets, darted vigorously about the room. The boy was wearing a thin sack over his body but even through the fabric, Patrick saw the translucent skin drawn tightly over stark white bones, fragile and vulnerable. 

“I don’t want to be trained. I ain’t never gonna be a slave!” the boy shouted, twisting in his bonds. “You filthy, shitty, mother-fucker!” 

“I’ve been called worse, boy,” Patrick said, trying to suppress an amused smile. He turned to the clerk, who was looking flustered. “Where are his papers? Can I look them over?” 

The clerk placed a thick folder in Patrick’s hands. “It might take you several hours to read the whole thing but some basic information about the slave is on the first page.” 

Patrick opened the folder, bristling with curiosity about this strange, defiant young slave. 

ID: #307 

Estimated Age: 17 

Eye Color: Brown 

Hair Color: Black 

Race: barbarian 

“Ah, so he’s exotic.” Patrick looked at the boy through new eyes. 

“Yes sir. He’s got the tattoo of his tribe behind his left ear to prove it,” the clerk replied hopefully, eager to sell off the trouble-making slave. “He’s in pretty good health, despite being malnourished. Refuses to eat.” The clerk glared as the boy. “Anyway, I have to sell him by today else he’ll have to be put down-and good riddance!” 

Patrick studied the boy’s face. The slave’s brow had wrinkled, and his dark eyes had turned stormy at the mention of being put down. “Why? He’s a perfectly healthy boy. Someone would want him. After all, he’s an exotic.” 

“Well, as you can see, he’s a troublemaker. Been shunted from owner to owner. Most of his owners gave him back after a week. Several of his owners have died under.... shall we say... mysterious circumstances?” The clerk immediately stopped, his face growing red. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that... but I really think I ought to be honest with you.” 

“Thank you,” Patrick replied with a nod. “I can’t believe this boy could be a murderer, but I’ll take your words into consideration. I’d like to purchase him.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his fat, leather wallet. “100 did you say?” 

“Yes sir.” 

The money was handed over and Patrick signed the papers with a flourish. “I don’t know whether or not I ought to release you from your bindings,” Patrick said, studying the boy’s pale face. “From what I can tell and from what I’ve heard, you’re prone to making trouble.” 

“The minute these ropes are off me, I’ll rip you in half,” the boy threatened. 

“Well then, we’ll keep the ropes on. Come with me, boy, and, oh, you can call me ‘master.’” 

“Never,” the slave sneered. 

Patrick set his lips in a grim smile. “We’ll see about that, boy.” 

“It’s Raven,” the boy spat. 

“Not anymore. Your name will be Little Pet. You’ll be my wife’s personal slave, attending to her every need.” Patrick grabbed the rope and yanked. The slave boy stumbled forward, nearly falling. “But, until I make sure that you are perfectly safe, I will be training you and, let me warn you, every slave that comes under my training will break.” He looked straight into the boy’s eyes. The boy responded with a grunt and an angry glare. “Do you understand?” Patrick asked, digging his fingernails into the boy’s bony shoulder. 

“Yes,” the boy said through gritted teeth. 

“Yes, what?” 

The boy swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. His chest was heaving. “Y-yes... M...Master,” he managed to get out. 

“Good. See? You are already learning. It will get easier, don’t worry. People have let your bad habits go on for too long. It’s time that I put a stop to it. Don’t let my buying you be a mistake, or you’ll end up back here to be put to death. And not an easy death, as far as I’m concerned. I’ll let you hang by your neck, boy.” 

For the first time since Patrick had seen the boy, he saw a flicker of fear in the slave’s dark eyes.


End file.
